ferrarifandomcom-20200222-history
Ferrari FXX
The Ferrari FXX is a high performance race car built by automobile manufacturer Ferrari in Maranello, Italy. The FXX is based on the street-legal Enzo. Production of the FXX began in 2005. Overview The FXX uses some technology developed from the Enzo, and combines it with some new developments from Ferrari and its suppliers. However, the car is only a part of the overall program. Customers pay $1.8 million, but are only allowed to drive the car on special track days which are approved by Ferrari. After they drive the car, the owners are entitled to be briefed by Ferrari on the car's performance. Ferrari's sister company, Maserati, has developed a similar car, the MC12 Corsa. An evolution of the Enzo, in essence, the FXX shares some components with the original car, but numerous, significant developments are unique to the FXX. The FXX's engine is based on the Enzo's, but displacement has been increased to 6,262 cc (6.3 L; 382.1 cu in) from 5,988 cc (6.0 L; 365.4 cu in). Output has been boosted from the Enzo's 660 PS (485.4 kW; 651.0 hp), to 800 PS (588 kW; 789 hp) at 8,500 rpm. The gearbox incorporates the latest developments from Ferrari's F1 program and has a shift time of under 100 ms. The brake pads were also upgraded from the Enzo. It does, however, retain the Carbon fibre-reinforced Silicon Carbide (C/SiC) ceramic composite discs found on the Enzo. The tires are custom-developed 19 inch slicks. The FXX features comprehensive data-monitoring and telemetry that not only allows the driver to improve performance, but also provides Ferrari technicians with valuable data to improve the FXX and future road-going Ferraris. Ferrari has built 30, adding one special edition to the 29 that were originally planned. The original 29 have all been sold to pre-selected past Ferrari customers. The 30th was retained by Ferrari S.p.A. and presented to Ferrari's F1 World Champion driver, Michael Schumacher, when he retired from Formula One racing at the end of 2006. Schumacher's FXX differs from others in being black without a stripe, having red trimed wheels, matte rather than chrome exhaust tips, and his personal logo stitched on the racing seats. FXX owners also participate in Ferrari's testing and brand development programs. As part of the FXX program, the car is maintained by the Ferrari factory. The purpose of this particular program is to allow Ferrari's top customers exclusive access to its most up-to-date technology and to utilize their input in the development of future models. The models are only sold in Europe. Units can be imported, but not owned, in any other continent. The FXX package was reported to cost 1.5 million euros (excluding taxes) (2.1mil USD), including the car and the services provided by Ferrari. Specifications http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Ferrari_FXX.JPG A Ferrari FXX at the Brussels Motor Show*Engine: Longitudinal, rear-mounted, 75 degree, naturally-aspirated aluminium V12 *Valvetrain: DOHC, 4 valves per cylinder with continuously variable timing *Fuel system: Bosch Motronic ME7 Sequential Electronic Injection *Max power: 588 kW (800 PS; 790 hp) at 8500 rpm[2] *Max torque: 686 N·m (506 lb·ft) at 5750 rpm[2] *Specific Output: 128 PS (94 kW; 126 hp) per litre[2] *Drive system: RWD w/TCS *Construction: Carbon fibre body over carbon fibre tub with rear alloy subframe *Front brakes: Brembo CCM (carbon-ceramic) discs w/6-piston calipers, power assist ABS *Rear brakes: Brembo CCM (carbon-ceramic) discs w/4-piston calipers, power assist ABS *Front wheels: 483 mm (19.0 in) x 229 mm (9.0 in) *Rear wheels: 483 mm (19.0 in) x 330 mm (13 in) *Steering: Rack and pinion with power assistance *Suspension: triple wishbones with push-rod actuated coil-shock units, adaptive dampers, electronic shock absorbers, anti-roll bar *Wheelbase: 2,650 mm (104 in)[3] *Front track: 1,660 mm (65 in) *Rear track: 1,650 mm (65 in) *Rear view is provided by a roof mounted video camera displayed on a small inboard screen.[3] *Top Speed: 391 km/h (243 mph)[2] FXX Evolution The Ferrari FXX program will continue until 2008/2009. The car will continue to be improved under the Evolution kit, which will continually adjust specifics to create more power, quicker gear changes, and to lower the car's aerodynamic drag. The V12 engine will generate 860 PS (630 kW; 850 hp) at 9500 rpm giving theoretical top speed of 400 km/h (249 mph) and 0–100 km/h in 2.5 seconds.[4] There will be gearbox changes so that shift time will be reduced to 60 milliseconds per shift, a reduction of 20 milliseconds. The car will also undergo aerodynamic changes and improvements to the traction control system.[5] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ferrari_FXX&action=edit&section=4 edit Top Gear appearance A black unstriped Ferrari FXX, owned by Michael Schumacher, was exhibited on the BBC's Top Gear show on 21 June 2009. Driven by Schumacher dressed as The Stig, the car completed a lap of Top Gear's circuit in 1 minute and 10.7 seconds. The episode ended with the Ferrari FXX in first place on the board, thrashing the previous record (at that time) of 1 minute 17.1 seconds which was held by a Gumpert Apollo S.[6] However, the record was removed from the power board by the production team the following week, after they realized the lap was completed on slick racing tires, which are not road-legal and should be cleared of speed bumps (all cars on the board must be legal for street use).